justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs in Just Cause and Just Cause 2
An Easter Egg is an intentional hidden message that is meant to be discovered either on purpose or otherwise by accident. At this time, this article contains only the "easter eggs" in Just Cause 2. Just Cause 2 easter egg locations Island from the TV show "Lost" Main article: Hantu Island. There is an island located on the top left hand corner of the map that has many references to the popular TV show: LOST. On arrival to the island, anything you are flying in or any boat you are driving will catch on fire and crash, and almost immediately after you enter the island it will start to rain; there is also a crashed aeroplane located near the beach. Smoke monster Some also claim that you can hear the Smoke Monster sound effects while walking through the jungle. It appears as a Panau soldier, and is followed by a cloud of smoke. It will never attack you but will try to follow you wherever you go on the island. He can't be seen in most parts of the island, but will spawn when you go to the approximate area: X:2170; Y:1420. thumb|right|300px|How to find the Black Smoke Monster Japanese soldiers There are hostile WWII Japanese Soldiers on a beach with their bunkers located on the island. Mission "Stranded" This island is later revealed to be "Hantu Island" in the Ular Boys faction mission Stranded. This island supposedly carried emperor Hirohito's secret weapon, an electromagnetic pulse machine (this could be a referance to the first mission of Battlefield Bad Company 2), which the Ular Boys inadvertently send you to destroy. Once this mission is complete, all effects that were observed before the mission was completed will no longer apply, removing the shroud from this island forever. Ship in the desert It's rusty and broken in half. There's a small village next to it and a road leading to it. The settlement doesn't get a map marker, so you can't get extracted there. Location At about X:10420; Y:23490. It so far above the sea level that there's no way it could have gotten there on its own. Not even as a result of a tidal wave. Things you can find there *Several boxes of weapons. *About 3 collectible items. *A motorcycle. *No people. Hot air balloon Though not much of an Easter egg, there is a hot air balloon which you can ride. It is located at these co-ordinates: X:7392, Y:16151. To ride it, you must shoot the 4 sand bags at either side, and then jump into the basket. Then you press Y/Triangle which lights the burner, to actually control it, you must rapidly tap Y/Triangle and run into the direction which you want to travel, although it is quite slow. If flown over the LOST Island, you will hear the sound of the crash, and a helicopter propeller will fly randomly away, though you will not crash. This could be due to a possible glitch where the helicopter physics and model structure were put under the cosmetic outlining of the hot air balloon. It is also shown as a "?" on the map provided with the limited edition of Just Cause 2. The Happy Bubble Blaster A bubble gun named the "Happy Bubble Blaster" can be found inside a tower located at these coordinates: X:4245; Y:25978. It does absolutely nothing to enemy soldiers but increases your heat level. Surprisingly, it has an ammo limit. Dead Whale A beached dead Whale can be found at these coordinates: X:29678; Y:31349. If shot it will explode revealing an armor part upgrade. The Whale appears to be a Sperm Whale in a real life which grows to around 20 meters in length. The one in JC2 is around 30 meters in length. Banana Fail A strange sign made with bananas saying "BANANA FAIL" can be found at these coordinates: X:21898; Y:20254. The sign can be ruined by moving the bananas. Race Track A race track with sport cars and motorcycles can be found at: X:9170; Y:11413. Multiple cars can be seen driving around the track. The cars are driven by soldiers from the three different factions. Near the pit stop area there are two garages, one of them is occupied by a Mancini Cavallo 1001. This race track is on the civilian village Bandar Selekeh. Mr. Snowman At X:23810; Y:13470 on the map, there is a ski resort. There is also a snowman there that Scorpio can talk to, using the action button. Draw on Baby Panay's face If you grapple on to a billboard with Baby Panay on it, you can grapple close to his face and the press the action button. Doing so will make a moustache and glasses appear on Panay's face, like if Scorpio drew on it with a black marker. Dirt Road Race Track At X:11262; Y:4147 there is a large bumpy dirt road race track that crosses the nearby highway. It's similar to but more complex than the race track at Bandar Selekeh, featuring two jumps, shortcuts, crossing levels and varying terrain. Because the road is made of dirt it's almost impossible to spot the track from the PDA map. There are two Titus ZJ's and a few gas depots. Titus is a great car for street racing but almost useless on the bumpy terrain so it would be a good idea to steal an ATV or Jeep from the nearby highway to use in the race. The race track takes about two minutes to complete and jumps across the highway at two locations. It is a very hard track and you need speed at many times due to large ramps you must take to continue the track. Ride of the Valkyries While piloting a helicopter, if you maintain sustained fire for more than about 20 seconds, Rico will hum a section of Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries". This operatic piece is a reference to the movie Apocalypse Now, and as a result of the film is commonly associated with helicopters in combat. Videos of most of them thumb|left|450px|Part 1. thumb|450px|left|Part 2. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations